fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of WeirdWorld episodes
This is the episode list for WeirdWorld. Post your ideas in the comments! NOTE: Every season has 10 episodes, except for season 2, which has eleven. Season 1 (2010) The Beginning of the Beginning - Part 1: 'Bob is bored and decides to mess with his dad's portal. He lands in the middle of nowhere, which turns out to be WeirdWorld. He meets Smib for the first time, who takes him to the movies to watch a shark-attack movie called "Gums". (TV-PG-DLSV) (BBFC PG) 'The Beginning of the Beginning - Part 2: 'While Smib and Bob watch the WeirdWorld news, they hear that an evil creature called Dr TroutFace is planning to take over the world. The duo manage to stop him, and all the while, meet new friends such as Blobert and Moustachio. (TV-14-LV) (BBFC 12) 'Back to School: 'Bob is put in a WeirdWorld school, where, somehow, the lessons are even more boring than before! Although most of his classmates dislike him for being a human, he finds friendship in the Pingas twins, who are two excessively foul-mouthed ("pingas" is a WeirdWorld curse, due to the meme being overused) stick figures. The three make plans to escape the school. Too bad the teacher has CCTV cameras in every room... (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 12) 'Moustachio vs. Smib: 'Smib and Moustachio get into an argument about what's in KFP meals, which gets increasingly heated until it turns into a huge fight! Can anyone break them up? (TV-PG-DV) (BBFC 12) 'Fuzzy Buzzy Was a Bear: 'Fuzzy goes to Nugget's house, where he finds a room filled with potions. He accidentally slips and one falls into his mouth. Unfortunately, the potion causes Fuzzy Buzzy to turn into different animals at different times! Blobert gets fed up because Fuzzy has got ''even more grouchy than before, so they set off to find the cure. (TV-PG-DLV) (BBFC PG) 'Burnt Waffles: '''This format-bending episode details the worst day of Wobbleding's life. After burning his waffles that he planned to serve to all the characters, he then accidentally breaks his pencil and smudges his daily schedule, rendering it unreadable. Just then, he realises that his clothes are missing, and decides to go on an epic quest to find them. But the worst thing about all this is that '''NONE '''of this was planned by Wobbleding. When he gets back, he has a meltdown. (TV-14-DSV) (BBFC PG) 'Wet Chicken Bones: The title has nothing to do with the episode. Smib tries to find love, but ends up being pursued by the Laundry Guy, while Bob is traumatized by a relationship video he saw at school. (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC 12) Note: 'This episode was the first to get a 14+ rating in Canada. 'Night of the Living Shed (Halloween Special) Nugget gets a piece of onion stuck in his eye and goes through desperate measures to get it out, while Bob, Smib, Moustachio and Smile Dog decide to go into an old shed as part of trick-or-treating, and get more than they bargained for. (TV-14-V) (BBFC 12) 'Note: '''This episode's main plot is quite similar to SHED.MOV. 'It's Raining Pens!:'The weather forecasters are in for a shock as pens start falling from the sky! Bob and Blobert are on the case to find out what caused this. Meanwhile, Omnom becomes even more dependent on snacking, and eats anything she can find, even inedible items! (TV-PG-L) (BBFC PG) 'Apocalypse Meow: ' Back on Earth, Bob's cat is prowling on random tables, and falls into the same portal as Bob. Smib sees it while having a power walk and thinks that the cat is the sign of the Apocalypse. He alerts all the others, who are terrified, including Bob - until he realizes what the "monster" is. Can he stop the mass hysteria before it spreads WeirdWorldwide? (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC 12) Season 2 (2011) 'Censorship is a Bleep: '''During an election in WeirdWorld, the Protection Party are voted over the No-Laws Party. Unfortunately, the Protection Party protect people too much, putting black bars over showering citizens, bleeping when people want to swear, censoring innocent written words (e.g. pass is replaced with pa**) and worse. Moustachio, Blobert, Smib, Bob, Smile Dog and Omnom form an alliance to try and get a new party into focus! Unfortunately, offending the Protection Party equals death by public, but censored, hanging! (TV-14-D) (BBFC 12) Category:Weirdworld Category:Episode lists